Thunder and Lightning
by Soliepower
Summary: AJ Styles comforts Mickie James during a thunderstorm. Inspired by the thunderstorms going on right now in Chicago.


**So as the summary said this is another Mickie/AJ one shot.**

**This is about Mickie and AJ, during a thunderstorm. This was inspired by the crazy storms going on in Chicago. I'm serious, they are CRAZY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any wrestlers**

* * *

"AAAHHH!" I squeeled as another bolt of lightning flashed outside the window. I jumped as I heard the rumble of thunder.

It was safe to say that I HATED thunderstorms. I'm pretty sure they were created for the soul purpose to scare the crap out of people.

Another flash, I jumped behind the couch, and buried my head in the rough carpeting.

If I could see myself I'd say I looked pretty ridiculous. I mean here I am, a professional wrestler and I was scared of a thunderstorm. No, no I wasn't just scared of a thunderstorm, I was freaking TERRIFIED!

It's not like its an irracional fear though. I have a reason to be afraid of thunderstorms.

You see, when I was 7 years old my parents were celebrating their 15 year anniversary's. They had decided to go away for the weekend and left me in the care of my 16 year old neighbor. On the first night she was watching me, she decided to leave me in the house by myself so she could go to a party. At the time I thought it was fine. I mean here I was a 7 year old, at home by myself. I felt like such a bad ass. That is I felt like that until it started raining. The rain didn't bother me at first. Then it started raining, the wind picked up and the thunder started to roll in while the lightning started the strike. After about 30 minutes of the storm I started to get a little nervous. That's when the power went out. That's what got me terrified.

I remember I ran to the couch that was in the living-room and hid under a blanket. I cried for about 45 minutes, I was so scared. The babysitter never came back that night, and lets just say that she never babysat me again.

So here I was, hiding in the corner of my house covering my face from the storm.

If I ever saw that babysitter again, I would kick her ass!

I heard my phone begin to ring and reached for my pocket. That's when I realised it wasn't there, but it was on my kitchen counter.

"Ahhhh, no!" I glanced out the window one last time and bolted for the stairs, I rounded the corner and grabbed the phone. Whoever was calling had hung up. I was about to look to see who it was when the power snapped off.

"Crap. Crap. Crap."

My hands fumbled for the kitchen drawer, in hopes of finding a flashlight.

"Nothing." Just my freaking luck.

I slid down the counter, so I was sitting on the floor. I buried my head in my hands, in hopes that I could make the storm go away.

I was rocking back and forth when I heard something my my front door. At first, I thought it was just the rain or the wind. But then I realised that it was someone trying to open the door.

I slowly rose to my feet and grabbed the first thing that my finger tips grazed.

Slowly, I crept over to the front door. I heard more fumbling around from the outside and then the door swung open.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, swinging whatever I had in my hands.

"Mickie it's me-OW!" I connected with the person's ribs. It was only after I hit them I realised who it was.

"AJ?"

"Yeah, its me." He groaned.

"You ok?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright baby doll. I just gotta sit down for a minute."

I grabbed his hand and began to lead him to the kitchen, that's when the lights snapped back on.

"You beat me with a rolling pin?" I turned to see what I had in my hands. It was in fact a rolling pin. I didn't even know I had one of those.

"Hey, it was the first thing I could find. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I know you've seen it outside. And I know you hate storms, so I thought I come by and make sure you were ok." AWWW, he's so sweet.

"That's nice AJ, but you do remember we broke up right?"

He nodded. "I still wanted to make sure you were ok."

I smiled as another roll of thunder struck. I jumped right into AJ's arms, digging my head into his chest.

"Shhh, it's ok." I felt his hand stroking my hair and felt right at home.

When we were together, AJ would do this whenever there was a storm. He'd make plenty of popcorn, get plenty of drinks and DVD's and we'd camp out in either the basement or the living-room, watching movies. I preferred to be in the basement, because there were no windows and I couldn't see the lightning. Anyway, when it would be storming we'd huddle together on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, me in AJ's arms watching movies until the storm went away. On the occasions that the power went out, he'd light candles and we'd either play cards, or I would just sit in his arms and we'd talk.

I was brought back to reality as yet another roll of thunder hit. This time it was louder than before, the house even shook.

"Come on." I felt AJ tug on my hand and led me downstairs into the basement. I sat on the couch as I watched him run around the room and pull out candles and light them one after the other. He must have known what was coming because as soon as the last on was lit, the power went off again.

I let out a whimper and hid my head in the cushions of the couch.

I could feel AJ sit at the other end of the bed, and suddenly I felt myself pulled into his arms.

A few moments went by before either of us said anything.

"So, how are you and Randy doing?"

I could hear the disdain in his voice when he said Randy. It was understandable Randy was always hitting on my when AJ and I were still together. But I waited almost a full year after the break up before I agreed to go out with him.

"We're not doing anything. We broke up 3 months ago."

"I'm uh-sorry to hear that.'' Yeah right. I could almost sense the smile on his face.

"Yeah, well I got sick of him making fun of all my fears, so I dumped him."

"He made fun of you?"

"Yeah. About just about everything. He constantly made fun of my fear of storms-OH MY GOD THAT WAS CLOSE!" I could sware the storm was getting closer and closer.

He chuckled, and pulled me closer.

"So why did you come here anyway?"

"I told you, because I thought you would be freaking out because of the storm."

"AJ, you're telling me that you drove 2 hours, in this weather just because you thought I could be scared."

"Yeah."

"AJ, is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Nope."

"AJ..."

"Ok, maybe I saw this as an opportunity to talk to you. I miss you." He was blushing. I know he was, I didn't even have to look at him. That's how well we knew each other. I knew everything about AJ and he knew everything about me.

"Well, I missed you too."

There was a brief moment of silence between us as I felt my chin being lifted up, and AJ's lips pressed against mine.

It felt so familliar, just like it used to.

I placed my hand on his cheek, as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I was still sitting in his arms, so he moved me so that my chest was pressed up against his.

Just as we broke apart the power came back on.

We both smiled, and I leaned back in his arms, forgetting about the storm raging outside.

* * *

**There you go! **

**I just cant help but write about Mickie and AJ! I Love them as a couple!**

**Tell me what you guys thought! REVIEW-they are much loved!**


End file.
